


fly.by.night

by xkotorix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Homestuck AU, M/M, Multi, fly.by.night, flybynightjohnkat, johnkat - Freeform, mspaintadventures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkotorix/pseuds/xkotorix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Karkat Vantas are sixth-year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. John is a Ravenclaw, and Karkat is a Slytherin, which means completely differing values and ideas from each of them. However, they both unequivocally agree on at least two things:</p><p>-One, John's soul is in a state of perpetual peril if he leaves the castle during the day, and so he must remain indoors, except when the sun sets (then, it's a free-for-all for the two hooligans). </p><p>-And two, they are undeniably in a love/hate relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a work in progress!

John grabbed his wool scarf with castle-air-chilled hands, pulling the blue-and-grey fabric up over his mouth. He let out his breath, to warm his nose.

"Even though it's freezing in here, I wish I could be outside in the snow."

John wasn't able to go outside while the sun was out. He never, ever could. Ever.

Else, he would become soulless.

Karkat sat, quill-in-hand. In the middle of a thought, he brought the tip of the feather to his lips and pressed the feather in between. He closed his eyes and attempted to complete the letter to his friend, Sollux.

"IT'S FUCKING GREAT HERE. YEAH. THE GIANT SQUID INKED ME THE OTHER DAY. FUCKING GREAT." He finally wrote.

It didn't do the utterly terrible event justice, really. Karkat was permanent-marker-inked for three days, and still a bit tinted today, the fourth. No magic could cure this, unfortunately.

So, Karkat, being in a right mood now, put his quill down, and decided to take a rare walk through the castle.

John, beginning to toss around in his bed, decided it was time for a walk as well.

And this, my friends, is how the hunted and the warrior met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, apparently this work will have some (potentially all?) short chapters. thanks so much to those of you who have read and commented thus far, and please continue to have patience with me - i'm new to this. hope you're enjoying it! ^_^

John wandered down the corridors for a while, picking up snippets of what the paintings were saying.

Karkat walked down halls, with the middle finger on both of his hands in the frequently-up position. He hated the paintings, everything they said, and everything they stood for. Pompous assholes.

John then took a couple of steps down one of the staircases.

Karkat stepped up a set of stairs.

Then, promptly, Karkat's left foot, and John's right got caught in the trick step.

"FUCKING NOOKSUCKING STEP!" Karkat shrieked, with his eyes scrunched up tight.

"AW, SHIT!" John shouted as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

When their eyes did finally meet, upon realizing there was someone else stuck in the step as well, the stars completely aligned.

John and Karkat just didn't realize it, yet.


End file.
